I've Never
by jessebelle
Summary: It's Tuesday! What better reason does the gang need to celebrate? Fun is had, Mark turns read, and embarassing secrets are revealed. Normal pairings with a bit of MarkRoger Happy Tuesday!


I've Never

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, only this little story idea. That genius was inspired by Jonathan Larson. Here's to you!

A/N: This is my first Rentfic, please be nice and tell me what you think! This story takes place after New Years, before Roger and Mimi split, and is just a random idea I thought would be fun. It's the normal pairings, with a bit of Mark/Roger. Enjoy!RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"March 26, 1990. 8 PM, Eastern Standard Time. It's another fun filled night in the loft. In one corner we have Maureen and Angel, discussing… Hey girls, what are you talking about?"

Maureen just turned to the camera and gave an evil grin. "Well Marky, if you really want to know…"

"NO! I mean, I'm good." Mark fiddled with the camera in his hands and panned left. "In the other we have Joanne working on some type of legal thing. We don't ask anymore. Now the most interesting thing happening at the moment is Roger and Mimi, making out…on the couch… again." Mark shot the couple for a few minutes before his best friend gave him the bird. Rolling his eyes he turned to the door that was beginning to open. "And then there's Collins, who's finally here with the alcohol. Hey man, what took you so long?" Mark shut off the camera and turned to his friend.

"They were out of Stolli, had to go down the block. What's happened since I left? Can't keep a party goin' without me, I take it?" Collins shut the door and with a grin, collapsed on the couch between Roger and Mimi who glared.

"What are we celebrating again?" Joanne turned in her chair and faced the group.

Collins gave her a grin and raised a bottle. "Happy Tuesday!"

"Here, here, honey, but I think this party is dead." Angel got up and sat down on his lap. Collins wrapped his arm around her.

"Well than, we'll just have to revive it. I say lets play a game."

"What kind of game?" Mimi turned to her friend, forgetting he'd gotten between her and Roger.

Collins grinned. "Why, a drinking one of course. We could all use to lighten up a bit."

"You can say that again" Maureen threw a look at her girlfriend, still working. Getting up, she walked over to the table and began to pick up the papers Joanne was working on. "You heard him, Pookie. We're celebrating, getting drunk, loosening up."

"Honeybear, we're celebrating Tuesday. That means tomorrow is Wednesday, which means I have work."

"So call in. No day but today, right? Come on, help me out. Mark?"

The filmmaker could feel everyone staring at him, could feel Roger and Collins' amused grins, Joanne's pleading eyes, and Angel's pitying ones. But they were no match for Maureen's pout. He could hear the whip crack in his head as he caved. "Come on Joanne, you're not going to win. Just put it away, I'll even call you in tomorrow."

He could feel her glare, but slowly the corners of her mouth perked up. "Okay, but remember, this wasn't my idea."

"Great, now what are we going to play?" Maureen smiled rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"I never."

"You never what?" Roger asked Angel, who had spoken.

The drag queen only grinned. "No, that's what we're going to play; 'I Never'. You all must have played it some time or another."

"No." Roger looked around and saw everyone else nodding in agreement with Angel, including Mark and Joanne. "You're shitting me, I'm the only one who's never played?"

Collins nodded brightly. "Yep, and that can be our first round. Everyone who's played, take a drink." Slowly the group converged around the couch, Maureen and Joanne taking the chair, Mark sitting on the floor, everyone grabbing some alcohol.

Mimi pushed a cup into Roger's hand and took one of her own, trading places with Collins and Angel. "Now since we've all played, we take a sip. Then somebody else says something they've never done. If you've done it, take a sip. The last one still conscious wins."

"No lying. Bohemian promise!" Angel looked around at everyone. Rolling their eyes, the group nodded and raised their glasses. "La Vie Boheme!" Everyone took a sip and the next round began.

"Okay, I'll go next." Maureen looked around the room and pursed her lips before her gaze landed on Mimi. "I've never stripped in public."

There was a collective groan as they looked at the drama queen. She held her hands up in response. "What, I panicked!"

"Then why'd you volunteer?" Roger shot her a look. Maureen just stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature."

"Guys, stop, it's okay." Mimi rolled her eyes at Roger and Maureen then took a drink.

"Okay, next, and someone better have a damn good question, I want to drink."

Joanne smiled. "I got one then." She gave an evil smile. "I've never had sex with a man."

"Oh girl, I knew I liked you!" Collins grinned and took a sip, followed by Angel.

"Pookie, I didn't know you had it in you!" Maureen looked at her girlfriend, proud.

The lawyer grinned. "Well," Then she looked over at the couch and her jaw dropped. "Mark? Roger?" The roommates looked up in shock at their friends, their glasses subtly raised to their lips.

"Uh." Mark quickly dropped his drink. "Well-"

"Now the plot thickens. Do tell." Angel looked at the filmmaker, her eyes curious.

"Yes, sweetie, do tell." Mimi fixed her boyfriend with a look.

Roger coughed and looked away. "I was drunk."

"Marky?" Maureen gave her ex a surprised look, her eyes wide. "I didn't turn you gay or anything, did I?"

Mark blushed bright red, trying to look anywhere but at his friends. "No, I think it was the other way around."

Everyone couldn't help laughing. Maureen just nodded matter of factly. "True."

Deciding to come to the rescue to his roommate, Roger stepped in. "Okay, I think Mark's been embarrassed enough for now-"

"Good, we can move on to you then. So tell us Roger, when was this?" Collins grinned at his rock star friend.

Roger tried not to blush. "Uh."

"Oh have pity on the poor thing. We'll interrogate later. For now, I want to drink. Mimi, you're up next."

The dancer grinned. "Okay then." She turned to Roger. "We'll talk later." The musician gulped, but nodded. Mimi looked up to the group. "So you want to drink, fine, I've never dressed in drag."

Angel cackled and took a sip… before spitting it out as she once again pinned Mark and Roger looks. "When?"

Collins laughed, making her shake. "Oh man, I'd almost forgotten about that."

Maureen grinned. "Oh, they were so cute."

"Shut it, Maureen."

"Roger!" Mimi glared at her boyfriend, then looked up at Mark, who was once again wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. "Somebody give me details, now!"

"Oh, yes, they'd be much appreciated." Angel shared a look with her best friend.

"I thought you said we'd never speak of that again." Mark looked desperately at his ex and Collins.

"You know what they say, there is no future, there is no past, and I said it in the past…but there is a story."

"Collins, don't you dare!" Roger stood up.

"Sit down, I want to hear!" Mimi gave him a look.

"But-"

"Sit!"

Roger looked over at Mark, who shrugged helplessly. "Some help you are." He mumbled, but sat down.

Collins nodded at him. "Thank you. Now as I said, this is a story. We'd been living in the loft for about a year or so when one night we'd gotten bored."

Maureen giggled in the background. "I remember"

Joanne smacked at her girlfriend, but her eyes never left Collins' "Shh, I want to hear this." Maureen just giggled some more.

"Will you shut your ass up so I can tell the story?"

Maureen's giggling stopped. "Okay."

"Thank you!" the rest of the group chanted, sans Maureen herself, Roger and Mark, the latter who were wishing they were anywhere but in the loft.

"Okay, so Benny comes home, all excited. He'd found something for us to do."

"Dress in drag? Because I didn't get that vibe off of him." Angel looked confused and Mimi nodded in agreement.

Collins grinned. "Nope, Rocky Horror had come to Alphabet City."

All those that hadn't been there looked at Roger and Mark in shock. "No!"

Maureen grinned at their discomfort. "Yes. I was Magenta, Collins was Brad, April was Columbia, and Benny refused to dress up. These two agreed to go, but only if they could be Frank-N-Furter."

"You're shitting me." Joanne's jaw had finally closed.

"I wish he were. But in my defense, I was drunk off my ass."

"That seems to be your excuse a lot." Mimi gave Roger an amused look, he just shrugged.

"And Mark?"

The filmmaker was brought out of his thoughts at their questioning looks. "What?'

"Where'd you go?" Roger grinned at his best friend. "And why didn't you take me along?"

"I was thinking of how to kill all of you and make it look like an accident. Drive by shooting, maybe."Everyone groaned, but Roger laughed.

"Not funny, Mark. Tell us why you dressed in drag. Was it a one time thing? Because if it wasn't, I can help you."

Mark groaned. "Thanks Angel, but I'll pass. Let's just say it was a moment of insanity and a lot of alcohol. Speaking of which, can I drink now?"

"Go ahead." Collins grinned.

"Okay, let's leave blondie alone or he'll turn into a tomato."

"Wait, before we forget this ever happened…" Mark gave everyone a glare, which was echoed by Roger, "Yes, Joanne, I've tangoed in heels." He gave the lawyer a grin, which she couldn't help but give back.

"Okay, we'll drop it."

"I've got one." Angel grinned at her friend.

"Shoot."

"Okay, I've never mooned anyone." She giggled.

"How much have you drank?" Collins raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "You've been cheating!"

Angel grinned at the group and held her fingers apart. "Just a little bit." The fingers widened.

"Okay, you heard the lady, anyone who's bared their ass, drink up."

Maureen, Mimi, Collins, and Joanne took a sip. Maureen turned to her girlfriend. "Pookie?"

Joanne blushed. "I was in college. I'm not that perfect, you know."

Maureen just patted her hand. "Whatever you say, dear." But she couldn't hold back the smile.

"Collins?" Mimi looked at the professor in curiosity.

"Ah, the days when I was young, carefree, and high. Oh wait; I'm still livin' those days. It was a year ago, on a dare by your boytoy."

Roger and Mark snickered in remembrance. "You didn't exactly protest if I remember."

Collins grinned at the filmmaker. "What can I say? Why deprive Benny the beauty that is my ass?"

"You mooned Benny?" Angel tried not to laugh.

Roger just grinned. "Yeah, sat on his Range Rover too. It was after he moved out."

"Mimi?" Mark gave his friend's girlfriend a look.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, besides doing it almost every night at the Cat Scratch, I mooned my principal when I was in high school."

"Ah."

"How come nobody's surprised I mooned anybody?" Maureen's whiny voice came from the chair. It was obvious everyone had been cheating a bit, not just Angel.

"Because A) you're you and B) we were all there." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. So who hasn't gone yet?"

"Me." Mark raised his hand. "Okay, let me think a moment." He looked around the apartment for inspiration. His eyes landed on the window. With a grin he looked, apologetically at his best friend. "I've never had sex on the fire escape."

"Ahh man!" Roger glared at Mark. Mimi just blushed. Collins, Joanne, and Angel laughed as the couple drank, but Maureen gave the filmmaker a confused look.

"But what about that time-?"

Mark flushed red and looked away. "That was the roof." Roger and Mimi joined in the laughter.

"Ohhhh. I think I just got mine." Collins grinned, then gave his male friends a suspicious glance. "Bohemian promise, remember?" The group groaned, but nodded. Unlike everyone else that night, he hadn't been cheating, and he had a good memory.

"I've never had sex with Mark."

"Collins, what? You had me excited." Angel gave her boyfriend a disappointed look.

"Oh, I'll make you excited tonight, but in the mean time look around." Collins whispered to her.

Most of the group gave him looks, Mark flushed bright red, and Maureen shrugged and took a deep gulp, finishing her glass.

Collins, however, reiterated his words. "Bohemian Promise."

Joanne gave him a look. "Collins, what?" But then the lawyer, along with everyone else followed the anarchist's eyes.

On the couch Roger sat, wide eyed and stunned, before slowly bringing the glass to his lips and chugging it down.

Mark groaned and grabbed the bottle. He wasn't prepared for their secret to get out.

"Roger, and….Mark?"

Mimi stood up from the couch. "When were you going to tell me this?"

Roger groaned. "How about the day after never." Mimi said nothing, but stormed out of the loft. "Fuck! Mark, don't be selfish." The blond wordlessly handed over the bottle to the musician, opening another.

"Mark?" Maureen. "We weren't still-"

"Oh God, no!" The drama queen settled at his words, but still looked unconvinced.

"Ha! I knew it! Hand me some Stolli, brothers."

Roger looked up from the bottle, to his friend. "Go get your own."

"He did buy it." Angel tried to keep the grin off her face.

"Yeah well, my loft, my booze. Now that you've completely and utterly embarrassed the fuck out of us, why don't you all go home and do what I know you're dieing to do. I have a girlfriend to talk to." He got up, took a step, and fell flat on his face. "As soon as I figure out how to fucking walk again. Damnit!"

Mark got up, helped him to his feet, then wordlessly disappeared behind a door. Roger stood in the middle looking from where his friend had disappeared into, to the loft door his girlfriend had just walked out of. "Ah, Shit! You had to bring it up, didn't yah Collins. No, couldn't leave well enough alone!"

Collins stood up, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry man! I didn't think it was such a big deal. You were drunk, right?"

Roger nodded, blushed, then mumbled. "The first time."

"Woah, what?"

Roger sat down on the floor, sighed and wiped his face with his hand. "It was before I met Mimi. Mark and I were both lonely, Maureen had dumped him, we got drunk, one thing led to another, and the next morning I woke up with him in my arms. We kind of repeated it for a while, both just looking for comfort, then I met Mimi, he got inspiration for his documentary and involved with his camera, and shit! I'm screwed."

"No, you're not." Everyone turned to the door, where Mimi stood awkwardly. She gave a weak smile and walked into the room over to Roger. "I understand."

Roger looked up at her in shock. "But then why'd you…?"

She sighed and helped him to his feet. "I was just a little shocked. I'd just found out you slept with Mark, for Christ's sake. But then I realized there had to be a reason, so I came back and listened."

"Does anyone else wish they had popcorn?"

"Maureen! Shhh."

"Sheesh, sorry Pookie."

"So." Roger looked away from Mimi.

"Yeah." The dancer looked over to her best friend for help. Angel shrugged, but pointed to Mark's door.

Everyone stood around awkwardly for a while before a bang made them look up. Mark had reentered the room. Seeing everyone staring at him, he blushed. "What?"

"You tell us. You're the one that stormed off."

Mark gave them a weird look. "I didn't storm off, I had to piss." He saw the guilty looks on his friends' faces and realization dawned. "What, everyone thought I had a secret thing for Roger and that's why I left?"

"Aw, well." Maureen looked away.

Mark groaned. "Perfect. Well, you'll all be happy to know, Mimi especially, that no, I'm not harboring deep feelings for her boyfriend."

Mimi couldn't help but laugh, but Roger looked hurt. "Aw Mark, I'm wounded!" He held a hand to his heart.

Mark rolled his eyes, "I'm sure. Now, I think we've accomplished our goals. I'm seeing double, you've embarrassed the hell out of me, and now I feel the need to pass out. Happy Tuesday!"

The group laughed and each held up their glasses, though quite a few were empty. "Happy Tuesday!"

"You're going to call me in tomorrow, right Mark?" Joanne gave the blond a grin.

"I did promise. But guys; it's now Wednesday."

Angel looked around at the group, at her still full glass, then at the clock which showed 12:01. "Happy Wednesday!"

Roger and Mimi groaned, but Collins laughed and clinked glasses with his girl. "Okay, okay, we get the picture. We'll just leave while you guys have some make up sex. Just remember, it was the alcohol and the game that's giving you the opportunity. Meanwhile, I got an Angel to excite." He grinned, grabbed Angel's hand and headed toward the door. "See yah later, bitches." Then the two disappeared, Angel's laughed echoing in the stairway.

"Well, that was certainly blunt." Mimi smiled at the door where her friends had left.

"Joanne and I are going home to have sex. Mark, call her in tomorrow or she'll hurt you. Later." Then Maureen left, dragging a giggling Joanne behind her.

Mimi's mouth opened and closed. "I stand corrected. Okay, Mark, we're going to…"

Mark held up a hand. "I get the picture. But one question before you leave."

Roger gave his friend a look, but then blushed and turned away. "What?"

Mark grinned, and looked at Mimi. "Who won?"

Mimi thought for a moment, then grinned. "I guess we'll have to have another game. TGIF?"

Mark nodded. "It's a date, but next time, can we not share all our secrets?"

Roger groaned. "Don't even think about it."

But the musician was unheard as Mimi nodded. "Deal. Come on honey, I wanna hear how you did in heals." She dragged Roger toward the door.

Mark sighed, and then looked up when her head peeked back into the loft. "Oh, and Mark?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at the grinning girl.

"We'll definitely have to talk about Roger sometime, compare notes." With a wink she disappeared, laughing at the guitarist's loud groan in the hallway.

Mark gave a small sigh, looked around the empty apartment, and began cleaning up. He picked up the last glass and shuffled it in his hands for a bit, before whispering. "I'm not in love with Roger." Then looking up and making sure no one was there, tipped back the glass. "Damn bohemian promise." It had been one hell of a Tuesday.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Rentfic. I hope I did okay. I hadn't planned the last bit, but it just came to me. I'm a sucker for Roger/ Mark. Please, let me know how I did, especially with the characterizations. I have another story idea rolling around in my head and I want to know if I should develop and post it, or if it's a waste of time. Here's hoping you enjoyed it.

Toodles,

jessebelle


End file.
